


Pay Attention

by TheLanceShow



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: All good fun, Anal Sex, Bottom Eddie Brock, Eddie: fuck off you piece of oily SHIT, Humor, Hungry Venom Symbiote (Marvel), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mindfuck, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Sex, Tongues, Top Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Venom after destroying Eddie: HONGRY, anyway, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Eddie Brock has a conference to go to.Venom tags along.A fun time? Kind of.





	Pay Attention

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* I'm a monster fucker heheheee

He absolutely insisted on being Eddie's pants. It wouldn't be a big deal, before the, uh, incident.

And no, not when he practically died and Eddie went into an even more pathetic state for six months. Which, in turn, led to him scouring the beach for all of that time. He had to get a fucking psychiatrist, on Adderall for fifteen weeks, before he found him again.

Crusted with sea salt, barely clinging to life surviving off of stray fish and crab when he needed to.

The incident that he's thinking about is the first time he masturbated after getting Venom back.

The symbiote was healthy, no longer the size of a ping pong ball. Eddie had completely forgotten about him at the moment, as he was in the shower. Venom still had this wariness of heat, and Eddie takes hot showers, so he decided to wait in the bedroom. 

Eddie figured he had some alone time for a while. After all, he hadn't even so much as thought about it since he lost Venom. He was off of his meds, out of his pit, and desperately needed to relax due to the stress of his new job.

He remembers, vividly, the few idle strokes he gave himself. He wasn't thinking about anything in particular, straying thoughts of fondling breasts to broad shoulders rolling with thrusts. He had really just been getting into it, leaning against the wall with his head back and short, panting breaths as water cascaded down his body. It reminded him of warm hands dragging over his shoulders, abdomen, legs.

Then fucking Venom slips into the bathroom from under the crack of the door.

And, well, let's just say that Eddie was a little too easily convinced to let Venom wrap his tendrils around his cock and use that long, lithe tongue fuck him from the back.

He only freaked out after he climaxed, asking Venom what the fuck he thought he was doing.

(Because apparently Venom could kind of _push_ against certain spots in his nerves _and_ brain, causing a _violent_ and sudden burst of pleasure. It resulted in an all-too-soon nut.)

 **I thought you were in danger from you sudden spike in heartbeat,** he had responded. **Then I detected euphoria and wanted to see what you were doing.**

"How did you know what to do?" Eddie asked tiredly.

 **We are connected** , Venom answered simply.

That was last week.

And now, for a conference on potential stories and who would write them, Eddie needed emotional support.

Venom wants to be his pants.

Venom _is_ his pants.

So now, Eddie rides his newest motorcycle to one of the smaller headquarters for _Vice_.

(Such an epic score, honestly.)

As Eddie speeds down the road, his pants suddenly tighten just the smallest bit.

"If you blow this for me, I'll throw you out," he teases.

And Venom isn't - isn't fully recovered from what happened. The sudden panic and hurt nearly winds Eddie, the past grief nearly engulfing him.

 **Please, we are sorry** , Venom apologizes, profusely and sincerely. Though he's technically on his legs, it feels like he retreats, shies away from Eddie's presence. **We - I am very sorry, Eddie-**

"I was only kidding, my love," Eddie mutters. He projects memories of those terrible months that he was separated from his symbiote. "I could never."

His Other relaxes, loosening his pants. Eddie smiles the rest of the way.

 

Eddie blinks slowly, feeling his consciousness slowly slipping from his grasp. He's sitting up straight, eyes wide open with an innocent smile. He'll part his lips sometimes, just to watch the males shift uncomfortably and the females grin, flirty. But even that isn't helping him stay awake.

He watches his boss, Sarah Burgundy - he asked if it was her birth last name and she simply grinned at him falsely, saccharine sweet - talk about certain topics that they needed to cover.

She's sending a lot of people to different countries, and it has him on edge. Yet not enough to _keep him awake!_

**Eddie...**

He jumps, his eyebrows raising briefly to his hairline as he somehow feels the light brush of sharp teeth on his upper thigh. It chills out, though, and thank God because Sarah is officially about to address him.

"Brock," she begins with her fake cheesiness. She hates him, for some reason. Maybe she's just sexually frustrated because she hasn't had sex in about five years. "What story would you like to cover?"

With his most indifferent smile, he shrugs a bit. "Whatever you'll give me, boss."

"How about Greece?!" Sarah nearly shouts, throwing her arms out. Eddie's expression grows blank. "Good, glad you want to go. Anyway - "

And she goes on, she really does.

He watches her speak, but his thoughts wander to his very active friend.

 **Eddie, you must pay attention,** Venom says. As he says so, however, his teeth lightly pinch his inner thigh. His tongue flicks out, too, and wraps loosely around his thigh. **It is important.**

But he can't say anything, instead staring Sarah down and nodding, eyes wide. He hunches his shoulders and props his elbow on the wooden table, then his chin in his palm. A shiver runs down his spine as the warm saliva moves along his leg back to Venom's mouth.

And really, he's not sure how it's possible when his pants haven't visibly shifted.

His Other doesn't really breathe. Yet he decides to in this moment as he takes over the role of his boxers as well. Hot and humid breath is spread over his dick and Eddie feels himself harden rapidly when coupled with the intense pleasure Venom provides in his brain. His eyelashes flutter and he bites his lip.

Does he look suspicious, or vaguely horny?

"Excuse me, am I boring you?" Sarah snaps. Eddie's eyes pop open. "Brock, this happens to be important."

"No, I'm listening," Eddie says, low, and his voice is even more gruff than usual, raspy. His face heats as that damned tongue easily slips past his dick, balls, to tease at his ass. "Promise."

"All right," Sarah says, dropping the sweet tune of her voice. It hardens as she continues. "We will pay for your trip - "

Eddie lets out a small, minuscule moan when the tip of Venom's tongue enters him. A stray tendril loosely circles his cock, teases with the warmth.

 **Are we waking up, Eddie?** Venom says, purrs even, **This story is incredibly valuable.**

 _Jeez_ , his Other's voice has always been so attractive. Gravelly, rough, always sending a couple of small shocks through his body. But now, it's ten times worse - er, better.

Eddie's body jerks at the very sudden feeling of the tongue slithering in further and curling around his prostate. His arm gives out and he gives a low gasp that transforms into a just-loud-enough moan that drags on. Face and palms pressed into the wood table and flushing, Eddie involuntarily rocks his hips.

Due to the following, Eddie loses his shit and nearly forfeits his job, and he would've without the thinly veiled explanation:

Ever heard of _sounding?_

One of Venom's oily tendrils gently enters the head of his dick. Then, he presses hard and long on his prostate, then goes as far as to show Eddie what they could _really_ be doing while tickling those pleasure receptors.

His vision goes white, blinding, and his breath hitches on a loud groan. Eddie quite literally falls out of his chair and curls into a tight ball as he climaxes, clenching his jaw to keep quiet.

**Sing for us, darling.**

"Fuck off," Eddie whispers, hushed enough that he can barely hear himself. His symbiote chuckles mischeviously.

Yes, it was the epitome of gratification - the orgasm, at least. But he's still a quick thinker, and already has a reply when Sarah spits something at him.

"Eddie Brock, what the absolute Hell was that?!" Sarah shrieks. He looks up at her, tears in his eyes. Her face is burnt sienna, complimenting her mocha skin. "Did you just cum in your pants?!"

Eddie winces, because 1) Venom seriously just lapped up his semen, and 2) did she really have to put it like that?

Instead of telling the truth and sounding (ha) like an insane person, Eddie frowns and furrows his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, boss," he hisses. "I have a parasite and it really hurts."

"I need proof," Sarah says, crossing her arms. "Your job depends on this, Brock."

Eddie unlocks his phone and pulls up his ultrasound from when Dan ran that scan. He holds it up and after staring at it, Sarah's expression becomes genuinely worried.

"Jesus, Brock, you need to get to the hospital."

"Why does he sound so sexy when he's in pain?" a coworker asks.

"Does it matter? It was hot either way," another says.

 

Sarah ends up calling an ambulance as Eddie has to continue writhing in pain and making breathy noises.

He makes sure to tell the EMT's he wants Dan Lewis as his doctor no matter what.

The paramedics probably assume it was the pain that made me speak to himself.

**I thoroughly enjoyed that.**

" _Fuck_ you, I almost got _fired_."

 **Don't you _love_ us, Eddie?** Venom asks, smug. **We share feelings. It feels good for me, too.**

"What _ever_. Shut up."

**Eddie...**

"What, you parasite?"

_**Not a parasite.** _

"Then _what_ do you _want?"_

**We're hungry. Eat these people? They hurt you with the needle.**

Eddie groans, covering his face, bouncing on the gurney while the ambulance goes over a speed bump.

**Author's Note:**

> *leaves for the war*  
> *comes back from the war*
> 
> "Kid,,,,,,, I have so many fucking drafts"
> 
> Please comment your feedback, I'm trash
> 
> Also Tom Hardy's lips can GET THIS


End file.
